finally
by kanzura
Summary: Dari zaman si pantat ayam masih di hati, hingga saat si muka tembok telah terdepak dari hati; dia yang selalu ada dan hadir di sekeliling si gadis yang—sialnya— kadang tak peka. for road to SIFD 2015: come back to me encore.


disclaimer; naruto punya masashi kishimoto, saya tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil dari bikin ginian

warning; not edited yet, bahasa belibet, without any plot, pendek

.

for road to SIFD 2015: come back to me encore.

.

.

a/n; diketik pas mati lampu. lol. makasih deh PLN, at least jadi dapet ide gini hahahah. Lagi nyoba gaya bahasa lain, jadi maaf kalo super duper musingin karena saya ngetiknya juga setengah sadar setengah ngantuk gegara gelep /der

.

hope you like it!

* * *

.

.

Tak ada satupun wanita yang dapat merajuk selama Ino mampu bertahan. Yang menjadi kuping dalam percakapan kali ini tak lain dan tak bukan hanya si pemuda nanas—dengan si pirang sebagai satu-satunya yang _berhak_ menjadi mulut. _Ini_ , _itu_ , _anu_ , mampu dibahas dalam satu tarikan napas.

Dari waktu lengan Ino masih direngkuh pemuda berambut mencuat, hingga masa pemuda pucatlah yang mengekori laju si gadis, Shikamaru sudah selalu ada disana. Bukan untuk turut merengkuh Ino dan menjadi orang ketiga; hanya sebagai saksi tanpa ucap jika tak ada tanya yang melayang. Namun bukan tanya yang sering kali terlempar menunggu balas, hanya celoteh— _setengah curahan hati terselubung_ — soal ini dan itu dari si gadis Yamanaka.

Beberapa keluhan mengenai pribadi dingin macam es batu dari pria yang tengah dikencani—yang sukses membuat sang pendengar mendengus lelah.

Salah siapa, yang hanya berselera pada reprentasi es dan batu? Kalau ada yang patut dilempar tuntutan, itu adalah dirinya sendiri. Karena tak ada yang lebih mengetahui daripada sang pemuda Nara, betapa si pirang begitu terobsesi dengan pria keren dengan tatapan maut yang menggigilkan.

Nyatanya, kata _terlalu_ bukan sesuatu yang baik. Kadar beku berlebih kadang membahayakan. Bisa jadi makan hati. Contoh nyata; saat sang gadis Yamanaka telah terlewati batas toleransinya oleh batu pucat yang satu itu. Sudah kaku, _text book_ pula!

Ino jengah, dijadikan sebagai bahan praktek buku tidak jelas, milik sang kekasih. Inginnya untuk membakar buku itu tak juga terwujud lantaran si pacar lebih cinta buku daripada dara manis beriris biru cemerlang.

Sudah lelah hati, makin sakitlah hati si gadis lantaran kalah saing dari buku buluk yang _tak jelas_ asal muasalnya. Kenyataan bahwa harga diri turut tersentil ( _tertendang juga, mungkin_ ) juga tak menghibur sama sekali.

Ketika kata sakral macam _'putus'_ berkumandang, tapi tak kian juga meraup respon yang didamba, apalah yang mampu Ino harap lagi? Tak ada tarikan lengan _ala_ drama korea, atau rengkuh hangat dari belakang macam _Titanic._ Bahkan permohonan maaf bertabur kata cinta dan janji kesetiaan masa depan juga tak kian muncul. Hancur sudah cercah harapan milik si gadis. Bayangan akan kisah romansa yang manis sekaligus mengharu biru luluh lantah tersapu ombak kenyataan. Hanya ada wajah setengah datar, setengah bingung dari si pria tampan. Dilanjutkan dengan kata-kata sok bijak yang intinya hanya berisi kepasrahan yang lebih mengarah pada _ketidakpedulian._

Selanjutnya hanya raung tak rela juga umpatan dan makian kasar yang bergaung kurang elegan dari si gadis.

Tapi, _well,_ telinga Shikamaru lebih dari kebal menghadapi raung dan isak tangis si gadis. Hanya saja, wajah mengerikan sang sahabat (mata sembab, hidung merah, bibir cemberut) yang mengganggunya. Komentar semacam; _seram, seperti zombie_ hanya akan meraup sebal dan pukulan atau sikut telak dari si gadis, jadi ia menahan komentar yang telah menetap diujung lidah _—_ menelannya kembali lantaran malas dijadikan korban kekerasan merangkap _pelampiasan._ Juga karena rasa simpati yang tanpa permisi mulai terbit.

 _Ah,_ selalu begitu, 'kan?

Ino dan segala problema hidup bak _telenovela,_ akan datang menjadikan ia (secara sepihak; secara paksa) sebagai konsultan —seolah dalam lima detik Shikamaru bisa tiba-tiba membuka jasa konsultasi tak berbayar— padahal pengalaman pun nyaris mendekati nol (atau memang telak berada diangka nol?), dan lagi, kebanyakan respon si pemuda hanya kata favoritnya; _'mendokuse'_ atau komentar penuh logisme yang kadang menghantam gugatan Ino, _telak._

Tapi yang terjadi bukannya gadis itu bosan dan memilih berlalu —mencari alternatif lain; teman yang mungkin lebih berbakat dalam hal memberi penghiburan dan kata-kata manis yang menenangkan— melainkan tanpa sadar mengakui rasa nyaman saat keterbukaan Shikamaru membuka lebar matanya. Logismenya menular pada Ino, menggeser sisi kekanakan dan menjadikan gadis itu mengerti. Memahami. Dan memperbaiki diri lebih baik.

Lagi, dan _lagi,_ sang pemuda Nara menjadi tempat paling nyaman untuk bertumpu. Paling mampu menyurut emosi Ino yang kadang tak beralasan kuat.

Butuh mencobai tiga lelaki hingga si pirang sadar sepenuhnya. Cinta itu tak mengenal suhu pada tatapan mata (masa bodo; apa si pria itu dingin, tempramental atau apalah). Hanya butuh kompatibilitas. Dan rasa nyaman.

Dan, _oh,_ bukankah si motivator —apa perkataan Shikamaru selama ini masuk kategori _motivasi?—_ si korban kelabilan hati Ino, selama ini lulus dalam persyaratannya?

Bagaimanapun, dari zaman nama Uchiha masih dielu-elukan sang sahabat, hingga Ino terobsesi untuk melembutkan rambutnya agar tidak tersaing pacar sendiri (Hyuuga Neji, dan _rambut berkilaunya_ , mengancam feminitas Ino), sampai akhirnya Ino dinomor duakan oleh buku yang kadang benar _kadang sesat_ milik si pria kaku; Sai, _selalu,_ Shikamaru menjadi tempat paling nyaman dan menenangkan dirinya. Dan, _tentu,_ mendewasakannya juga.

Shikamaru yang terlalu malas mengajukan permohonan pacaran, dan Ino yang selalu senang menjadi yang paling maju _—_ _agresif._

Bukankah itu komplementer yang nyata dan _menguntungkan?_

.

End.


End file.
